1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a printed circuit board.
2. Related Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has no self-luminous which can make its own light, and thus a separate lighting device is needed for all liquid crystal display devices. Such a lighting device serves as a light source of the liquid crystal display device, and a backlight unit (BLU) refers to a complex composed of a light source itself for irradiating light to a rear surface of a liquid module, a force circuit for driving the light source, and all components for enabling uniform flat light to be formed.
The liquid crystal display device becomes gradually thin, and accordingly, a reduction in a bezel width of the liquid crystal display device has been needed. As one example, in order to reduce the bezel width, the structure of a printed circuit board on which light emitting elements are mounted, or the structure of a lighting device including a light guide plate for guiding light generated from the light emitting devices has been changed.
However, as the structure of the printed circuit board becomes thin, it is problematic in that wirings connected to the light emitting elements are damaged, or layers constituting the printed circuit board are separated from each other. Accordingly, ways to thinly change the structure of the printed circuit board while protecting the wirings of the printed circuit board from being damaged have been practically needed.